Just for a Moment
by Crimson Quincy
Summary: Series of Oneshots. The characters discuss their feelings. 1: Uryuu, 2: Orihime, 3: Ichigo, 4: Rukia.
1. Uryuu

A/N: Just recently, I started to really think about the Bleach pairings and why they either would or wouldn't work. After realizing more about Uryuu's character, I came a conclusion that will finally find its way into writing. Enjoy, and mull this over in your own head. Think I'm right? Think I'm not? Tell me. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Oneshot. Uryuu discusses his feelings about Orihime and what he could never do. Ishida's POV, one sided.

--

Just for a Moment

--

Where do I begin?

I, Ishida Uryuu, have never been one to hold false hope. I am a realist in many ways--logical, reasoning. I was almost forced to look at the world in such a way while growing up. I've had to fend for myself and live on my own for quite some time now. My mother passed away, and though I don't know much about her, my immediate family fell apart because of it. Ryuuken was not a fit parent. He didn't know how to raise a child, he didn't know how to preserve my hopes and dreams! No! He tossed them aside and focused so much on money, so much on his work... so much on the real world that, I lost my childhood rapidly, well before I was meant to. My grandfather was my saving grace, but... he passed along too, and I was left alone again. I had to learn to stand on my own two feet. Learn how to manage a household and hone talents that would get me far.

I had to use my head. Doing well academically meant scholarships, which meant higher education and more knowledge. Only later I realized that I had gained the same way of thinking as Ryuuken! But, if he was good for anything, it was that. At least I can manage myself efficiently.

However, let's remember--Focusing totally on one thing can make the opposite end fail. I do not view school as much of a social gathering as some do, therefore I have next to no social skills whatsoever. I recognize this. And in most cases, I am comfortable with this and am not irked by it. Not even the jokes people tell behind my back affect me.

But there are times like these when I wish, just for a moment... I could relieve my mind of having to take any precautions, and just go for it. Go for... her. Be just a little bit selfish, and try.

Inoue Orihime. You wouldn't think I'd like that type. Though, she seems to balance me out, I think. She lets me lighten up, if even just a little. And anyway, I know there's more to her than that random dreamer. The side we usually see is just a coping mechanism half the time. So I can analyze her and appreciate her. That makes us perfect for each other, right? Not really. Or, even if it did, there's a problem.

I don't know if you've noticed, but her heart has been taken by another. We all know this already--It's Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo. And when I look at her admiring him and worrying about him, and him being oblivous... I see the same exact thing with me. Inoue and I have something in common--we are observers. Rather than being courageous enough to interact wholly with the one we like, we would rather take the back seat and appreciate from afar. We like to hope and dream without getting our hands too sticky, without disturbing the flow of things.

And because of this nature of mine, I will continue to stay in the back seat. I will continue to watch silently. Though it is not for my sake, but for hers. I could never ask her to take her heart from Kurosaki and consider me. I want her to be happy. It's better that her feelings for him evolve. That way, she'll confess when she is ready and maybe by then... he will have gained some feelings for her too.

Besides, I can take this. It is probably is just a crush, after all. I have to look at it that way. If I were to cling to those false hopes, I would only end up being eaten alive. Not only that, creating drama isn't in my list of things to do. Especially considering that I don't want to ruin or hamper any of the friendships I have slowly built. We are quite the odd bunch, but they're my first real group of friends. Screwing it up isn't prefered.

Perhaps I have given too much thought to all this. Regardless, all I know is... Kurosaki, if you break her heart, I'll be making _you_ cry.

--

A/N: I know that it is indeed very short. I tried to put my writing as much in character as possible, I tried to think like him. Was I successful? Let me know. And, after thinking about it, I may do more characters' POVs on the relationships with eachother. What do you think?

Also, I'm not an IchiHime fan, if you thought I was getting to that. Sorry.


	2. Orihime

A/N: So I decided to do more. I'll keep updating when I feel the inspiration to do the characters. :3 Next is Ichigo, then after him is Rukia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

New Summary: Series of Oneshots. The characters discuss their feelings. 1: Uryuu, 2: Orihime, 3: Ichigo, 4: Rukia.

--

Just for a Moment

--

Kurosaki-kun...

I don't know how long I've liked him. I guess it's been a long time now. At first it was just a crush, I know, I just knew him at school and through Tatsuki-chan. But after I got my powers, I was able to be in his circle of friends... and I just grew to love him even more! Everything about him I love. His will to protect and his ability to do so I especially admire. He's so handsome too, and he has this really nice smell. He makes funny faces a lot, and they always make me laugh when I think about them! I guess I don't know him like Tatsuki-chan does, or even... like Kuchiki-san does, but I can't help but liking him.

I fantasize all day about us together, you know? I'd cook him something, and he'd say, "Inoue! Your cooking is always exquisite, how can I own up to it?!" and I'd tell him, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I'll teach you, don't worry!" and we'd have a day where I taught him the essentials of cooking! he'd look super cute in an apron and a chef's hat. Or, another one I think about a lot is when we'd build forts out of our couch cushions and have play wars with nerf guns! And if he got close enough to infiltrate my fort, he'd come up behind me and tickle me until I say uncle! Ooooh, that'd be so fun! ...

Speaking of.. Kuchiki-san, I really should be thanking her. When it comes down to it, it was her that changed his life, all of our lives. She's really pretty, and kind too. And she's always there for him. After she came back, Kurosaki-kun acted like his old self again... and... I know he's actually really happy when he acts tough and argues with her. They... must be really close for her to be able to do that for him. I wish I could, I wish I could be there for him, I wish that... just for a moment, he'd look at me with the same eyes as he does with Kuchiki-san.

Ooh! I feel so bad for feeling this way. I like her, I really do! She's my friend... and she even comforted be when I was down and crying... how can I be jealous of her when she's done so much? She helped me train and she was there for me, she stuck up for me. I'm... I'm so torn. I want Kuchiki-san to be happy, and I want Kurosaki-kun to be happy... but I want to be happy too. When you really love someone, you're supposed to ultimately care about their well being and happiness over all else, right? So then, why do I feel like this? Why...

Look at me... I'm crying again. Brother, I wish you were here again... it's hard being alone in this apartment. I feel so lonely...

I'm also sorry for dumping all my problems on you, brother, but... I don't... have anyone else to turn to! Tatsuki's at a tournament right now, so I really feel more alone than I have in a long time... I know you're with me in my heart, I just feel really down right now...

But maybe... maybe I'm overreacting. It's okay to have hope, isn't it? Maybe I'm just seeing things... maybe he doesn't like Kuchiki-san like I think he does. Hope is all I've got right now.

--

A/N: Augh, this is even shorter. But I think it conveys her feelings pretty well. It was tough getting into her character, honestly. I'm not used to talking so bubbly in my head. Tell me how I did?


End file.
